The One
by Rebecca of Mirkwood
Summary: Summary: Legolas Fic. He returns to North Mirkwood to see his father and friends, and gets a surprise. PLEASE R/R! If you don't like Mary-Sues, Don't read this! Flames Deleted!
1. The Way Home

Title: The One  
  
Summary: Legolas Fic. He returns to North Mirkwood to see his father and friends, and gets a surprise.  
  
Author: Rebecca of Mirkwood  
  
Authors Notes: I did some research on this, but I'm sure a few things will be wrong. I haven't read the last book yet, but I gathered Legolas didn't die (  
  
The One:  
  
The Elven Prince of Mirkwood sighed and continued to be on alert as he swiftly walked though the lush green forest of outer Mirkwood territory. The soft leather of his shoes were designed by the best workers in Rivendell, they were made so Elven Rangers and Archers could easily walk though the forests quickly and quietly. The only problem was, Legolas was not exactly paying attention to what he was doing. He was thinking about his reunion with his family. When his summons came to Rivendell, where he was finally studying the art of Elven Magic more ineptly, he was happy, his father finally noticed that he'd been gone. But, the only thing was, in the summons, it claimed a surprise would be waiting for him. Knowing his father as he did, Legolas knew it was a surprise he would not likely be happy with. He muttered a curse in his native Elven language of Sindarin. After he read the summons, he put it down and said to Aragorn that he would not reply to his father for a bit, and say he was delayed. Aragorn immediately disagreed and asked why he would even delay going to visit his family. Legolas claimed it was because he wished to continue to study the Elven magic.  
  
He waited a week before giving into his sleepless nights of thoughts. He left 6 days after the summons came. He knew exactly what the surprise was, and he was not looking forward to telling his father that he would not accept it. His Elven city was full of wonder. Everything was made from the trees, but instead of destroying the tree's, houses, marketplaces, stores.. they were all connected with the trees. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle from above him. He was so adverted to his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was already in North Mirkwood. All of a sudden, the giggle turned into a form and leaped down from the tall trees.  
  
Legolas smiled gently. He stared down at the little blonde form of his young sister, Liliea. She was the youngest in his family, being only 6 summers. She bowed and then giggled again.  
  
"I have missed you little one" Legolas stated, sweeping Liliea up in his arms.  
  
"Father has been growling all week because you weren't here earlier giant." She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. She giggled again as he scowled at her.  
  
"Yes, and I know why he has been growling. Tell me little one, how long has the surprise been here?"  
  
"I think, almost 3 nightfalls." She shrugged.  
  
Legolas frowned and started walked towards the main bungalows. They came upon the tree palace, and he slowly walked up the steps towards the palace. Once inside, he set his sister down on the floor, and smacked her butt lightly to get her to scurry across to their father.  
  
"Legolas!" His father bellowed from across the room. Legolas sighed and walked over to where his father was sitting.  
  
"Son, welcome home. Now, I'm sure you are very anxious for your surprise, so I'll give it to you now."  
  
His surprise walked in with the elegance of a queen. Her name was Rebecca, and she was his betrothed. 


	2. When Sparks Fly

Chapter 2!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas continued to stare. He knew it was disrespectful, but he couldn't help himself. He had known that she would be here. He knew that he was to be married this year. They had been betrothed since the day she was born. He had known his father wanted him married as soon as possible. But he hadn't known she'd be so beautiful. He hadn't known that she would take his breath away. And he certainly hadn't thought his mind would have second thoughts.  
  
  
  
Rebecca's mind was working in the same way, her eyes set upon this tall, lean body, and finely sculptured face, and she felt somewhat perturbed. It was something in his eyes.... She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She did NOT want to marry this man.  
  
"Is something wrong Rebecca?" The King asked, grinning with pleasure over the reactions of both Rebecca and Legolas. He knew they both did not want this marriage, but he also knew they would not deny the fact that a marriage between the two would unite North and South Mirkwood and thus, make the bond between Elves stronger. Yes, he full well knew that his son and Rebecca would not deny that their marriage was needed.  
  
"No of course not Your Highness." She inclined her head towards the King and walked forward too greet Legolas. "Milord" She said quietly, then bowed a bit.  
  
Legolas inwardly sighed. He didn't want a wife, but if there ends up being no other way, he would not tolerate a timid wife. He would just have to explain it that way. Yes, that would work. Just explain to her, that he needs a wife who would be able to travel with him, someone who could fight.  
  
He scanned her from head to toe, "Tell me milady, do you wield a bow?"  
  
"I do not have the need for a bow, milord."  
  
"Then you already know this is an un-exceptable match father. You know I travel, and hardly return home. She would not be able to travel with me. I will not take a timid wife on my journey's." Legolas said, keeping eye contact with his father, rather than looking at Rebecca.  
  
"Timid! Sir, if that is the aura you think I have, then you are wrong! I am no more timid than a orc! I am insulted you have called me such." With that, Rebecca scowled at Legolas, turned her heel, and left the room.  
  
Thranduil looked towards his son, he knew he should be angry at the outcome of that conversation, but he knew it was going to take time. He hid his smile, for the look on his son's face was priceless. Legolas was staring after Rebecca, with a look of great surprise, like he never expected his intended to have a spirit that strong. He seemed a bit proud of her. Thranduil smiled, he knew everything was going to work out, even if he had to lock them in the same room.  
  
"Son, that was rude of you. I believe you should go talk to her. Explain your position, let her explain her position, but if there is fighting. I swear I'll lock you two together in a room. On the Kings order." He nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Legolas turned towards his little sister, and caught a somewhat sympathetic look from her. He laughed and shook his head, thinking that she was too young to be giving him looks that made her seem older and wiser than their father.  
  
"Mama said she wants to speak to you first light tomorrow giant!" Liliea exclaimed, jumping up, she squealed as Legolas caught her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll return soon little one, right now I must go speak to. My betrothed." He sighed and set down his sister, and started heading out of the grand room.  
  
"I like her Legolas! You'd better treat her nicely!" his sister yelled from behind him.  
  
He thought about the conversation he would have with her all the way to the waterfall, where he was told that she was at the moment.  
  
She heard him the second he appeared in the forest behind her, she figured she would surprise him even more. "You may come out now Legolas."  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Of course. I'm an Elf, not an impaired human."  
  
He found himself grinning at her comment, and did not like it. He was going to tell her there was no way he could marry her, and then comfort her if he had to when she cried.  
  
"Well, you should know Legolas, I do not intend to marry you."  
  
  
  
TBC!!!! 


	3. Not Every Woman is Timid.

Chapter 3!!! (Disclaimer, I don't own anyone except for Rebecca, she's my creation, She's my very own Mary Sue ( But she's not JUST a Mary Sue to me, She's a lot more. Anyways, don't sue me, I mean no harm. Enjoy!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you say?" Legolas asked, still returning from his surprised stupor.  
  
"I said I do not plan on marrying you, nor do I want to. We may still be able to unite Northern and Southern Mirkwood, it will merely take time and intelligence." She said, standing up to look at him.  
  
"You do not wish to marry Me?" He asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that is what I said, could you please move on? Are you willing to help me unite our kingdoms?" She took a few steps over to a fallen log, and sat down, curling her legs under her. "or do you wish to just drool over the contemplation that someone does not want you for once?"  
  
"And to think I would've taken you for a pleasant person." He said, pacing back and fourth slowly.  
  
"Oh I was planning on being a pleasant person.. but as you know, I cannot marry you. This marriage is unacceptable. I will not tolerate being married to someone who refuses to let me travel with him, and then calls me timid." She said, throwing her words right back at him.  
  
Legolas let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand over his hair. "About that.. I want to apologize, what I said was rude, and uncalled for, and I'm sorry."  
  
She took pity on him, she noticed that he looked very ragged because he didn't want this marriage anymore than she did.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now, do you plan to work with me on this? If we are able to unite Northern and Southern Mirkwood, our fathers may just dismiss the betrothal and we will be able to marry who we wish." She was relieved when he came to sit next to her, granted he was a foot away, which was perfectly fine with her, but she was glad that he was becoming more comfortable with her already.  
  
"You do have spirit, I'll give you that. But who says our people will surely want this union? If the marriage went though, they would have no choice, but if we are not married then they can rebel against this."  
  
"Don't tell me you've changed your mind that quickly about marrying me?"  
  
"Lord, no!" He flustered. "It's not you though, it's the fact that I just don't want to marry at all, a wife would hinder me. I wish to continue my training."  
  
"Training? Training for what? You are remarkable archer, and everyone knows it."  
  
"Well, I've always trained for sword fighting and archery, I've never had time with anything else, so Elrond and Arwen have granted my wish to train me a bit in the Elven arts of magic."  
  
"I could easily do that. But Elven magic can be tricky sometimes. It is difficult to learn."  
  
"And you actually know it? Ha, everyone knows your father does not know the last thing about Elven magic."  
  
"You do not believe me? Must I show you proof?" She looked at him as he nodded slowly. "Very well."  
  
Rebecca stood, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. She pointed towards a limp tree across the small lake.  
  
"That tree is dying, because it is not recieving the water it needs because half of it's roots are above the ground."  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and muttered a few words, then her magical song reached him, she opened her mouth and simple words, so sweet and light flowed from her body. The tree was soon re-rooted. She stopped her music and opened her eyes.  
  
"Uh.. You.. wow… where did you learn that." Legolas stammered  
  
"Someday possibly, I will tell you. I do hope you learned your lesson though. I will not always prove myself just because you think I should. I do my own bidding, not a mans'. Goodnight Legolas, Prince of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
And with that, she was off in the shadows and on the way back to her chambers. 


End file.
